Creep
by SatanicAegyo
Summary: Jeon Jungkook transfers to Hogwarts in his 4th year. Seokjin, a 6th year Slytherin is assigned to help him with his studies and learn English. However, Seokjin wants more than just their friendship (cue fluff and smut). Title based on Radiohead's 'Creep' Tags and Ratings may change!


‧͙⁺˚*･༓ Hey ༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Welcome to another story! Please feel free to check out my other fics and don't forget to leave kudos and comments!  
I take plot suggestions (sometimes) and constructive criticism! Please say if there are any typos!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe or the characters!

‧͙⁺˚*･༓ Please Enjoy ༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Creep

Transferring to a school thousands of miles away from his home during the school year wasn't Jungkook's idea of exciting. His father, a renown auror working in Korea, was noticed by the Ministry of Magic for his efforts in tracking down death eaters across the world just last year; he was now being offered a job in the UK, and Jungkook a place at Hogwarts.

Jungkook had previously attended Mahoutokoro School of Magic in Japan for the last three and a half years. Whilst it was not necessary for his to learn Japanese as many classes were offered in Korean, he now had to learn English fluently – he wasn't succeeding as rapidly as he'd hoped to. Even now as he sat in the kitchen of the Jeon's new family home, waiting for an escort to arrive, his father shoved a dictionary of English phrases for him to memorise.

Jungkook knew he couldn't avoid it – he didn't know how long he'd last without speaking a word of English. Just the day prior he'd visited Diagon Ally to purchase his robes and school supplies where he'd managed most miserably: pointing and miming to the shopkeepers made him look like a moron. At least he'd been able to pick up a pet easily. Mahoutokoro was a stern school with a strict rule of no pets, there was no way he was going to resist buying one for Hogwarts.

Yun, he had named her, an adorable Siamese kitten that'd only been a few weeks old. Her large blue eyes mooned when he'd scratch under her chin, her ears twitching as her purr rumbled through her tiny body. Yun fit perfectly in Jungkook's palm the whole way home and brought a permanent smile to the young wizard's face.

Presently, the cat slept peacefully within a carrier next to Jungkook's trunk. 11:57. The escort was due any minute. Jungkook's father paced slowly in the next room, his hands held behind his back whilst repeating his prepared greetings in broken English.

Jungkook wiped his clammy hands on his trousers. Any moment now, he thought as recounted his belongings, his wand sitting comfortably in his back pocket. I can do this, I can't be that hard…surely.

A knock on the door startled Jungkook out of his thoughts. His father ran to the door welcoming the newly arrived wizard into the house politely. Expecting a well-dressed man in black robes to enter the kitchen, Jungkook was stunned by the colourful (and bold) robes that adorned the figure before him. Bowing slightly before him, Jungkook greeted him:

"H-hello," he managed a say, his accent leaking through heavily.

"Good morning Jungkook." The older wizard replied, "ready to see Hogwarts? I have no doubt you'll fit in just fine."

Jungkook smiled nodding slightly to whatever the man had said (he really needed to learn more English).

His father smiled at the entrance of the room, watching as his son reached for his bags and Yun's carrier. Jungkook too smiled back, bidding his father a last goodbye before holding the escort's arm as instructed.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓ ༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Jungkook gasped as the pair landed before Hogwarts. Apparating wasn't new to the young wizards as he often experienced it to travel to and from Japan; instead, it was the sight of the school that took away his breath.

Whilst visually smaller and compact compared to Mahoutokoro, Hogwarts was classically stunning; towers built from pale stone surrounded by luscious fields and a lake – Jungkook wouldn't have been able to distinguish the sight from a dream.

From far away he could see the figures of students running around, playing quidditch, sitting in groups in the grass; it was a Saturday which meant there were no classes for Jungkook to attend until Monday – he'd have time to settle into his dorms and wonder the castle once he'd been sorted. This also allowed him to come to terms with the sudden change of environment, for which he has greatly thankful.

Speaking of sorting, the old man (and headmaster as he'd found out not much later) had ushered the young wizard into his office before lunch was due to begin. He was sat on a small stool on a centre platform in front of the headmaster and four other teachers – he did not think to question it at the time.

For all the awe that Jungkook held for Hogwarts so far, he _did not_ enjoy the sorting hat; the weirdly mysterious voice reading his mind and telling which house he'd do well in wasn't comforting in the slightest – especially when the hat decided to scream bloody murder.

Apparently, that was the end of the sorting; stepping off of the stool Jungkook saw as the edges of his robes and the stripes of his tie turned a magnificent royal blue, with a magnificent eagle adorning his chest. Ravenclaw – that's what the hat had exclaimed.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓ ༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Later that day, Jungkook had been led to his dormitory. His belongings had been placed at the end of his bed which sat beside five others; Professor Flitwick had thought best to extend one of the rooms in order to accommodate him too, instead of leaving him alone.

He'd had both lunch and dinner, the first of which consisted of sitting alone and watching the other students on the tables bond over their food. At dinner, Jungkook met Kim Namjoon; a fifth year Ravenclaw, who immediately introduced himself as 'Joon-Hyung'.

Joon also came from Korea but, unlike Jungkook, had spent most of his life in Britain already. Namjoon was a breath of fresh air within the chaos of the day; he talked about the history of Hogwarts and its many secret passages – half of which managed to lead to the kitchens. And whilst Jungkook didn't talk as much as his friend, he was at least able to understand what he was saying.

Much to Jungkook's embarrassment, Namjoon had also picked up on the fact that the younger boy had very little knowledge of English, however, was quick to reassure him:

"You didn't think Dumbledore would leave you hanging did you, Jungkook? I know that man's lost a few marbles but he's not evil." Joon laughed.

"There's another boy in the sixth year who'll tutor you." He continued, "I couldn't teach you I'm afraid – I signed up for too many curriculums this year."

"You can do that?" Jungkook questioned genuinely.

"No, actually. I don't know how I managed it." Namjoon continued, "But no one has stopped me yet, so it can't be a bad thing."

Namjoon grinned as he said this, his eyes disappearing as he did so (he reminded him Yun – cute and curious). The boy must be a bloody genius! But, Jungkook thought sulkily, but be won't the one to teach me.

After eating, the older boy then led him to the common-rooms, bidding him farewell for the evening. Namjoon, like the angel he was, had half the mind to bring Jungkook early before his roommates came in, allowing him to shower and prepare for sleep in peace.

The young wizard slid into his bed, consciously wary of an unconscious Yun, who had claimed her territory on two-thirds of his pillow. This is okay. Today was okay. I have Namjoon, and I'll have my tutor. I'll be okay.

Jungkook didn't wait for his roommates to arrive that night. He didn't want to face them and the awkwardness that would no doubt blossom between them (damn the loss of translation) – he'd have to experience plenty of that in class tomorrow.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓ Please feel free to check out my other fics and don't forget to leave kudos and comments! ༓･*˚⁺‧͙


End file.
